


coin

by ThiriumBucketChallenge



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids are sorta gaining their rights, Deviant Connor, Drabble, Gavin is trying to be an okay guy, Hank still works in the DPD, Mystery, Other, RK900 is named Collin, Short, i guess, sorta - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiriumBucketChallenge/pseuds/ThiriumBucketChallenge
Summary: Well... The question's here.Does RK900 flip a coin, too?





	coin

Hank slipped into the elevator, a bit preoccupied with his current thoughts, but he did notice the RK900 in the elevator with him as well. He just pressed what floor he wanted and stepped further back into the elevator.

The advanced android was similar to Connor, and _uncomfortably_ similar when Connor went missing. Of course, RK900--called Collin by most, kept silent practically all the time, if not mute-- Hell, barely anyone knew if he was mute or not, he could’ve been built without a voicebox and there’d be no difference to what he does now.

Androids were on their way to be given rights. They were able to wander on the street and live on their own, but a fuck ton of new laws still needed to pass. Of course, Connor can live on his own and clearly take care of himself, he’s shown that, but it was still a worry to see the android missing from work for a few weeks by now.

He would’ve called in that he had to do shit or something, he wouldn’t go missing without a word. That’s not Connor. 

Connor knew that he was safe at work, didn’t he? He knew Gavin--although still a bit of a huge goddamned fucking cunt, was attempting to be a bit nicer to androids. Everyone at the workplace was totally friendly and okay with Connor. He knew that.

Connor knows that he could go to Hank anytime if there’s trouble. Sumo might not be a good guard dog, but he’s for sure the best cuddle buddy. Hank could beat someone’s ass if they tried to poke trouble with Connor. He knew that.

Connor knew how to take care of himself, Hank knew that, but… It just wasn’t like him. He didn’t return to work. He was definitely worried. He didn’t come to his home, either. He was missing. He was gone. Was Connor alright? He didn’t know.

The first few days after Connor was missing, they did attempt to check with other androids. They checked with Markus-- The deviant leader had no idea where Connor was. Hell, he ended up backtracking to places where previous investigations were held and places near to check if Connor went there. He wasn’t there.

Metal reflecting off light caught his eye. Collin was flicking a coin. Of course. He was silent when doing it, slipping it smoothly through his fingers and flicking it back and forth, hand to hand. 

Upon second glance, it was a small coin. Too small to be a silver dollar or quarter. Possibly a dime?

A bad feeling wrenched its way into his gut when he recognized what it was. It was supposedly a deviant’s LED, forever settled on the colour red, signifying danger or stress. Any bad, negative emotion, really. 

Before he knew it, the android walked out to the floor he needed to go onto, slipping the LED into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr blog relating to my dbh headcanons and shit now right here. I need to clean it up a bit first.  
> [Blog is right here!](https://thiriumbucketchallenge.tumblr.com)


End file.
